


El Ciervo y el Cordero

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>la caida fue un nacimiento</p><p>Fue un Bautismo,</p><p>La caida fue hecha solo para los dos</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Ciervo y el Cordero

**_El Ciervo y el Cordero_ **

[Hannibal]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Se podría decir que fue el renacimiento

Casi una reencarnación.

 

Se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que había sido una enunciación

Una nueva crucifixión 

 

Se podría decir que ese abrazo fue más allá de las almas

Fue más allá de los cuerpos

 

Se podría decir que la sangre que los envolvía era un manto amigo

Un manto amante

 

Se podría decir que se transmitieron sentimientos

Que se amaron más allá de sus fantasmas

 

Más allá de las penas

 

Más allá de los perdones

 

Más allá de los traicionados 

 

Y más allá del perdón

 

Podría pensarse también, que ese abrazo iba más allá del amor.

 

Podría decirse para quien vio la cinta que puso Dolarhyde,

 

Que era la caída de un monstruo,

 

La caída de un héroe

 

Pero también podía verse la caída de un par de amantes sangrientos

 

Un par de amantes malditos

 

Un par de amantes que se amaron aun en la sangre

 

Podría decirse,

 

Podría decirse tantas cosas de Aquiles y Patroclo

 

Podría sentenciar tanto amor en Alejando y Hefestion,

 

Podría llorarse mil vidas por la caída de Hannibal y Will

 

Podría decirse

 

Podría amarse

 

Y aun así no quedarían palabras para exponer ese amor

 

Esa obsesión

 

Esa caída

 

Esa muerte

 

Esa tragedia enlutada

 

Esas muertes trágicas

 

Del ciervo y el cordero

 

Tal vez,

 

Solo tal vez porque el cordero debía ser sacrificado

 

Para que el ciervo no empujara con sus astas al dolor,

 

Tal vez podría ejemplarizar

 

Tal vez podría describir

 

Tal vez podría odiar

 

Tal vez podría amar

 

Tal vez podría...

 

Tal vez podría...

 

 

Pero lo que nadie podría, era poner sentimientos a la caída

 

Al abrazo,

 

Al suave refugio que encontró el rostro de Will en el pecho de Hannibal

 

Al suave toque de sus manos luego del asesinato del dragón,

 

Al suave susurro de las palabras de Hannibal

 

A la respuesta que nadie encontraría en los labios de Will.

 

Al abrazo

 

Al maldito abrazo

 

Al doliente abrazo que le dio el cordero

 

Para llevárselo hacia las aguas del atlántico,

 

Para hundirse junto a él, 

 

Porque el codero podría haber lanzado al ciervo,

 

Sin embargo decidió ir con él

 

_Jack tomo en sus manos la cámara, el video reproducido una y otra vez, el momento exacto en el que el cabello oscuro de Will  apenas rozo el pecho de Hannibal, el momento perfecto que iba más allá de los cuerpos, de las almas y supo que las palabras de Will se hicieron realidad._

_  
"Yo deseaba huir con él"_

_Y lo hicieron juntos, huyeron juntos, cayeron juntos y que Dios le perdonara, pero Jack esperaba que murieran juntos, porque realmente no quería ver el renacimiento de la ira del cordero, no quería ver el camino decadente y sanguinario que esos dos dejarían a su paso, si sobrevivieron._

_Se acercó al risco y miro las turbulentas aguas del atlántico, los cuerpos debían aparecer, porque sin cuerpos no había fallecimientos y la duda quedaría, y la sangre quedaría y el miedo quedaría._

_Porque la sangre del Dragón Rojo fue un bautizo y uno del que Jack esperaba que ninguno sobreviviera, porque sería cataclismico el renacimiento de los dos._

_Del cordero con la guía del ciervo._

_Miro la cámara en sus manos, y la lanzo al precipicio y espero que las aguas se llevaran las imágenes de la cámara como esperaba lo hubieran hecho con el cuerpo de Hannibal y Will._

_Se giró y solo pudo centrar su mirada oscura en las estrellas, apretó su abrigo y espero, espero... espero..._

 

 

Se podría decir que fue el renacimiento

Casi una reencarnación

 

Se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que había sido una enunciación

Una nueva crucifixión 

 

Se podría decir que ese abrazo fue más allá de las almas

Fue más allá de los cuerpos

 

Se podría decir que la sangre que los envolvía era un manto amigo

Un manto amante

 

Se podría decir que se transmitieron sentimientos

Que se amaron más allá de sus fantasmas

 

Más allá de las penas

 

Más allá de los perdones

Más allá de los traicionados 

 

Y más allá del perdón

 

Podría pensarse también, que ese abrazo iba más allá del amor.

 

 

 

 

**Owary!!!**

 

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo!!! Matane!!!

       


End file.
